Você Não Está Sozinho
by AKiraSekai
Summary: A mesma cena, a mesma situação... As últimas palavras com o mesmo sentido. Ele seria uma aberração? Ele estaria sozinho num mundo onde poucos entendem o seu problema? [Oneshot] [Hatori x Momiji] [NÃO É YAOI]!


**VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ SOZINHO**

A mesma cena, a mesma situação... As últimas palavras com o mesmo sentido. Ele seria uma aberração? Ele estaria sozinho num mundo onde poucos entendem o seu problema? Momiji teve que enfrentar, pela segunda vez, a dor de ver alguém querido se esquecendo dele. Mas um amigo inesperado irá ajudá-lo a enfrentar essa dor, oferecendo algo além da simples companhia: oferecendo uma amizade forte e sincera, que nenhum coelho será capaz de afastar.

**Categoria: **Angst  
**Avisos: **NÃO É YAOI! Mostra apenas uma forte amizade entre os personagens. NADA ALÉM DISSO!  
**Shipper: **Hatori/Momiji (se é que dá para chamar de Shipper)  
**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket não me pertence, infelizmente! Hatori, não me pertence, Momiji não me pertence, Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Tohru e Akito também não me pertencem! Mas a Hana é criação minha!  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Aqueles que passam por nós,  
__não vão sós, não nos deixam sós.  
__Deixam um pouco de si,  
__levam um pouco de nós._

(Antoine de Saint-Exupery)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Paz.

Ele queria paz, ele precisava de paz, ele necessitava, urgentemente, de paz. E ele teria paz!

Não que morar na sede dos Souma ajudasse em alguma coisa, pois ele estava realmente irritado com a nova discussão com Akito, que quase lhe custara o olho direito, e seria capaz de acabar com a vida do primeiro desafortunado que ousasse atravessar seu caminho amaldiçoado.

E talvez fosse por isso que Hatori Souma estava trancado em seu quarto escuro e, abençoadamente, silencioso. Fechara as janelas assim que chegara em casa, na esperança de que se alguém passasse por lá, pensasse que ele tinha saído e adiasse a visita indesejada.

Olhou no relógio. Os números digitar avermelhados mostravam a Hatori que já eram 15:30h. O médio suspirou, cansado, e apoiou a cabeça na parede. Estava sentado no chão do seu quarto há uma hora e, graças aos céus, ninguém o tinha procurado.

E era quando ele estava começando a acreditar que teria a tão desejada paz, que escutou alguém bater na porta da casa.

Batidas desesperadas, mas hesitantes.

Hatori não se mexeu, tentando fazer com que o visitante desistisse.

"Hatori...?" Chamou a voz chorosa, acompanhada por novas batidas.

_'Hatori não está! Não bata novamente nesta maldita porta!" _Pensou o dragão, fechando os olhos e procurando a paz perdida.

"Harry, por favor. Sei que está aí!" Implorou a voz.

Certo. O adorado visitante não iria desistir tão facilmente. E ele, supostamente, sabia que Hatori estava em casa. O que acabava não sendo uma suposição, pois ele estava mesmo. O dragão não reconheceu a voz, mas ele teve que admitir que o visitante era uma pessoa ousada. Como se não bastasse aparecer por ali na hora mais imprópria, ainda o chamava de 'Harry'. O único que o chamava de Harry, mesmo sem a sua permissão, era um certo coelho chamado...

Momiji?!

Finalmente o cérebro de Hatori juntou as peças do quebra-cabeça ridículo que ele estava tentando montar. E a demora para perceber o óbvio da questão foi tanta, que ele começou a acreditar que a discussão com Akito só não tinha lhe custado o olho direito, porque o patriarca tinha ficado satisfeitíssimo em pulverizar a parte do seu cérebro responsável pela lógica.

Pensando bem, fazia sentido. Ele não tinha reconhecido a voz triste, porque, curiosamente, o coelho sempre estava alegre, saltitando e rindo de tudo e todos.

Rapidamente levantou-se do chão frio em que estava sentado. Tomando cuidado para não tropeçar em alguma tralha jogada pelo quarto, Hatori caminhou até a porta de entrada da casa, abrindo-a assim que a alcançou.

E, decididamente, a cena que viu, era uma das cenas que ele nunca sonhou em ver: Momiji, sentado na frente da porta de sua casa... Chorando.

"Momiji...?" Chamou Hatori, inseguro.

O garoto levantou os olhos marejados para o médico da família.

"Harry!" Exclamou Momiji, levantando-se e abraçando o primo.

Decididamente... Era uma pessoa muito ousada.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Hatori, na dúvida se devia, ou não, retribuir o abraço.

"Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda, Hatori" Murmurou o garoto, soluçando enquanto se separava do médico.

"Olha, eu não estou num dia muito bom, certo? Será que não poderíamos deixar para depois e...?"

"NÃO!" Interrompeu Momiji, desesperado. Hatori arqueou as sobrancelhas, estranhando o comportamento do garoto. "Descobriu, Harry! Minha amiga descobriu!" Gaguejou.

"Descobriu o..." A frase não chegou a ser completada.

O dragão arregalou os olhos assim que entendeu a situação. Certo, ele estava acostumado a apagar memórias. Mas era a segunda vez que precisava apagar a memória de alguém ligado ao coelho.

"Por Deus, Momiji! Como você deixou isso acontecer _novamente_?" Indagou o médico, destacando a palavra final.

Momiji baixou os olhos, se coragem de encarar Hatori, as lembranças do dia em que viu a memória de sua mãe ser apagada, voltando com uma intensidade inacreditável.

"Eu... Não queria que as coisas fossem assim..." Murmurou o garoto, soluçando desesperadamente.

"Eu também não queria. Mas as coisas _são _assim. Quer você queira, quer não queira. Deixou-a sozinha?" Indagou Hatori, pegando o casaco que deixara jogado no sofá.

"Não... Haru ficou lá, tentando dar uma explicação decente, enquanto eu corria para te chamar..." Respondeu Momiji, sem levantar os olhos.

"Vocês se arriscam demais..." O dragão saiu de casa e fechou a porta, trancando-a. "Não sei o caminho, me leve até lá!"

O coelho concordou com a cabeça e foi na frente, guiando Hatori pelas ruas que ele sabia que iriam dar no parque em que estavam.

Aparentemente o médico conhecia o caminho e onde ele ia dar, pois, assim que viraram uma esquina, Hatori pensou, pela terceira vez naquele dia, que seu coração ia parar.

"Vocês estavam num lugar _público_?" Exclamou, indignado.

"Não..."

"Um parque é um lugar público!"

"Tem uma parte afastada no parque, logo atrás das árvores... Quase ninguém vai lá..." Explicou Momiji.

"Para começo de conversa, 'quase ninguém' é sempre alguém. Quem estava lá?"

"Eu, o Haru, o Yuki, o Kyo, a Tohru e a minha amiga..." Respondeu o coelho, vasculhando a mente para ver se esquecera de alguém.

"Ainda bem que 'quase ninguém' vai lá" Ironizou Hatori.

"Harry! Todos já sabiam do segredo..." Protestou Momiji.

"Menos a..."

"Hana"

"É... Hana..."

Chegando na rua do parque, Momiji apressou o passo. Atravessou o portão de entrada e seguiu na direção das árvores, sendo seguido de perto pelo dragão. O garoto parou pos alguns instantes na frente das árvores, até localizar a trilha discreta que abria caminho pelas plantas. Acompanhando a trilha, o coelho e o dragão acabaram chegando na outra parte do parque. Hatori, imediatamente identificou o grupo.

Yuki, Haru e Tohru tentavam acalmar a garota, que se encolhia contra o troco de uma árvore, assustada. Enquanto isso, Kyo observava tudo sentado no galho de uma das árvores mais altas.

"Senhor Hatori!" Exclamou Tohru.

Todos viraram na direção dos recém-chegados. Hatori respirou fundo antes de caminhar na direção da garota encolhida. Tohru, Yuki e Haru se afastaram rapidamente.

"Senhorita Hana, não é?" Perguntou Hatori, ajoelhando-se na frente da garota.

Hana observou o movimento do dragão, petrificada. Concordou com um aceno de cabeça quase imperceptível.

"Escute... O que você viu, é um segredo nosso. Você entende isso?" Continuou Hatori.

Outro aceno positivo.

"E por ter descoberto esse segredo, eu terei que apagar a sua memória".

Os olhos da garota arregalaram-se de espanto e medo, enquanto ela tentava se encolher ainda mais contra o tronco da árvore.

"Não vou te machucar, prometo. Mas eu tenho que fazer isso..." Continuou o dragão.

"Você também é...?" Indagou a voz fina da garota.

"Sou o quê?"

"Uma aberração..."

Hatori engoliu e seco e virou a cabeça para o lado, para observar a reação do coelho.

Momiji, que tinha tentado se aproximar, estacou no lugar assim que ouviu as palavras de Hana. Os olhos marejados voltaram a liberar lágrimas.

O médico respirou fundo, novamente. Era mais difícil do que parecia.

"Sou..."

Se virar um coelho era ser uma aberração, então ele era o quê? Um coelho ainda era um animal bonitinho e fofinho. Mas virar um _cavalo-marinho _quando seu representante é um _dragão_? Isso sim é ser aberração! Virar um animal que faz parte de um grupo onde quem engravida é o macho!

E... Se Momiji era uma aberração, o que seria Kyo? Que depende de uma pulseira de ossos humanos para não afastar todo mundo.

É... Família Souma, o clã amaldiçoado.

Pelo visto, a garota tinha perdido a voz, pois não proferiu uma única palavra depois da confirmação do dragão.

"Sinto muito... De uma maneira ou de outra, Senhorita Hana, terei que apagar sua memória. E é melhor que eu faça isso rápido, já vai começar a anoitecer" Concluiu Hatori.

Tohru, que estava observando tudo com lágrimas nos olhos, olhou da árvore onde estavam Hatori e Hana para o lugar onde Momiji estava plantado no solo, com Haru e Yuki ao seu lado. Ela queria estar ao lado do coelho, reconfortá-lo nessa hora difícil. Mas a curiosidade corroia seus órgãos. Ela nunca tinha visto Hatori apagar a memória de alguém, e essa podia ser uma chance única. Olhou novamente para a árvore e, novamente, para Momiji.

O coelho percebeu a dúvida da garota, pois assim que ela olhou novamente para ele, o garoto limitou-se a sorrir.

"Está curiosa, não? Eu vou ficar bem!" Garantiu ele.

A garota concordou com a cabeça e, ainda insegura de sua decisão, caminhou até a árvore, aproximando-se para ver melhor.

"Você vai esquecer de tudo, bem rápido e não vai sentir dor, certo?" Explicou Hatori, erguendo o braço para segurar o rosto da garota.

Sem esperar que ela respondesse, o dragão apoiou a mão na altura da testa da garota, que ainda se debateu antes de aceitar e perceber que não tinha outra saída.

Momiji observou petrificado, a cena se repetir uma vez mais. Já não bastava sua mãe? Sentiu como Yuki colocava uma mão em seu ombro, enquanto Haru, provavelmente na sua personalidade White, o envolvia num abraço.

Sem poder mexer a cabeça, Hana guiou apenas seus olhos até encontrar a figura pálida do colega de classe plantada no chão como uma árvore loira. A palavra saiu como veneno dos lábios da flor:

"Aberração..."

E, finalmente, caiu desacordada no chão do parque.

O silêncio mórbido envolveu o ambiente assim que a o baque surdo do corpo da garota caindo na grama foi ouvido. Hatori levantou-se e olhou para o coelho, que continuava atônito, envolvido no abraço de Hatsuharu.

"Sinto muito..." Murmurou o médico, olhando tristemente para Momiji.

Não houve resposta.

"Tohru, você poderia carregá-la? Se eu pegá-la no colo vou me transformar." Pediu Hatori, guiando seu olhar para Tohru.

"Que garotinha insensível..." Murmurou a garota, derramando mais lágrimas que o próprio Momiji.

"Senhorita Honda... Poderia carregá-la?" Repetiu o dragão.

"Ah... Posso..." Concordou Tohru, saindo do seu transe e caminhando até a garota, pegando-a no colo.

"Haru... Sabe onde é a casa dela?" Indagou Yuki, olhando para o boi, que ainda envolvia Momiji em um abraço.

"Sei..." Concordou Haru, soltando o coelho.

"É melhor irmos... Já começou a anoitecer" Observou o rato.

Hatori, Hatsuharu, Tohru e Yuki caminharam até a trilha no meio das árvores. Mas pararam ao perceber que duas pessoas não os acompanhavam.

Momiji continuava parado no mesmo lugar, olhando para a árvore em que a memória de Hana tinha sido apagada. E Kyo descia da árvore em que tinha ficado sentado o tempo inteiro.

"Hey, coelho!" Chamou o gato.

Momiji não se mexeu.

"Cê ta legal?" Perguntou Kyo.

"Como você acha que ele está, baka neko?" Indagou Yuki, observando a cena de braços cruzados.

"Fique quieto, kuso nezumi!" Retrucou Kyo, sem tirar os olhos da figura pálida de Momiji. "Você é muito sensível, coelho! Você sabia que isso podia acontecer! Sabia desde o começo, desde que chamou ela para vir até aqui com a gente! Não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado!"

Os olhos castanhos do coelho finalmente abandonaram a árvore e se fixaram nos olhos avermelhados do gato.

"É... A segunda vez..." Murmurou o garoto.

"E você terá que tomar cuidado para não haver uma terceira! Vamos, seu estúpido! Você, praticamente, pediu isso!" Continuou Kyo.

Os olhos de Momiji voltaram a produzir lágrimas.

"Vai chorar de novo? Ah, por favor! Chorar não vai resolver seus problemas, coelho! E você já passou por isso, não? Não é nenhuma novidade para vo..."

"Kyo! Você não está ajudando!" Interrompeu a voz fria do Hatori.

"Pff! É por isso que ele não cresce!" Explodiu o gato, dando as gostas para o garoto, caminhando até as árvores, passando reto pelos outros e desaparecendo pela trilha.

"Ah... Kyo, espere!" Gritou Tohru, com a intenção de seguir o gato, mas virou-se para os outros "Não sei o caminho da casa dela..."

"Hmm... Eu mostro... Vamos, Yuki?" Perguntou Hatsuharu, virando-se para encarar o rato.

Yuki não respondeu imediatamente. Ele observou Hatori se aproximar do coelho. Percebendo a hesitação do rato, o dragão apenas acenou com a cabeça. E foi o bastante para que Yuki entendesse.

"Vamos..."

E os três desapareceram pela mesma trilha que Kyo acabara de seguir, deixando Hatori e Momiji sozinhos.

"Tudo bem... O pior já passou..." Falou o dragão, tentando tranqüilizar o coelho.

"Segunda vez, Hatori... É a segunda vez que isso acontece... A segunda vez que eu vejo tudo..." O garoto respirou fundo antes de concluir seus pensamentos: "A segunda vez que uma pessoa de quem eu gosto... dirigi-se a mim como um monstro".

"Você não é um monstro, Momiji!" Garantiu Hatori, limpando as lágrimas do rosto do coelho. "Não deixe que ninguém te convença do contrário, entendeu?"

"Hatori..."

"E não me chame de Hatori!" Pediu o médico, assustando e confundindo o garoto. "Para você, eu sou o 'Harry'".

E o coelho sorriu. Pela primeira vez desde que tinham se encontrado naquele dia, Momiji sorriu.

"Sim... Esse é o Momiji que eu conheço, sempre feliz, sorrindo... Ignorando as dores do passado".

O sorriso não desapareceu do rosto do coelho, pelo contrário, aumentou ainda mais. Com a manga do casado, Momiji limpou as últimas lágrimas que restavam em seu rosto.

"Você não é uma aberração, entendeu? Não ligue para as palavras daqueles que não entendem como é a nossa vida. E pense que tem alguém que está numa situação muito pior que a sua. Você vira um coelho, coelhos são bonitos. Eu viro um _cavalo-marinho_! É bem pior, acredite!" Garantiu, novamente, Hatori. Sorrindo para o coelho, que deixou escapar uma risada divertida.

"Eu gosto de cavalos-marinhos..." Admitiu o garoto, sorrindo.

"É mesmo?" Surpreendeu-se Hatori. "E eu adoro coelhos"

Outra risada foi a resposta que recebeu de Momiji.

"Você não está sozinho. Nunca esteve, nunca está e nunca estará sozinho, entendeu? Eu sempre estarei aqui... E você pode contar comigo para tudo! Se quiser conversar, desabafar, contar como foi seu dia ou, simplesmente, se precisar de alguém para quem pedir ajuda." Afirmou Hatori, com uma expressão séria no rosto. "Eu sou seu amigo, Momiji! E nada vai mudar isso."

"Obrigado... Harry!" Murmurou o coelho, sentindo que novas lágrimas chegavam aos seus olhos. Lágrimas de felicidade.

Ambos perceberam que as sombras das árvores já tinham desaparecido, e só então eles se deram conta de que a noite já havia chegado.

"Anoiteceu rápido, não?" Observou Hatori, enquanto caminhavam pela trilha entre as árvores.

"Sim... Hoje eu ia dormir na casa de um amigo... Mas acho que não vou mais" Admitiu Momiji, suspirando, cansado.

"Claro que vai! O quarto de hóspedes da minha casa está desocupado!" Avisou o dragão, piscando um olho para o coelho.

Momiji riu da brincadeira de Hatori, mas acabou seguindo o médico, caminhando por ruas e dobrando esquinas até a casa do dragão.

Ele, realmente, não estava sozinho.

Não mais.

**OWARI **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 20/12/2006  
Finalizada: 06/01/2007_

**  
N/A:**

Yay!!  
É a primeira fanfic de Fruits Basket que eu posto aqui no emoção!!  
E, também, é a primeira fanfic que eu posto nessa conta!  
Wooww... Mágico, não? XD  
Então... Não sei se a fic ficou boa :/  
E eu sei que muitos vão estranhar a relação "amizade super forte" entre o Hatori e o Momiji nessa fanfic.  
Então... Vou explicar: No mangá 2, o Hatori aparece pela primeira vez. E quem está com ele, quando o dragão faz sua aparição mágica no festival da escola da Tohru? Isso mesmo! O Momiji! \o/  
Por isso... Eu acho que criei um complexo o.O'' que me levou a crer que esses dois são grandes amigos... Entendem? XD

Para quem não sabe, **_Hana_** é **_flor_** em japonês.  
Por isso tem aquele: "A palavra saiu como veneno dos lábios da flor"...  
o.o'

Humm... O Hatori deve ter ficado meio OOC nessa fanfic... --'  
Por isso... peço desculpas /o/  
Mas sempre tem aquele personagem que você não consegue descrever muito bem, sabe? Pois é... Meu personagem é o Hatori! U.u'' Dificuldade enorme em descrevê-lo decentemente. E o fato dele ter umas crises de afeto pela fanfic... Bom... Acho que, no fundo, até o mais frio dos seres tem seu lado afetivo e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele tem que demonstrar isso para alguém, não?  
Não estou dizendo que o Hatori é o "mais frio dos seres"... Só estou querendo dizer que, assim como esse suposto 'ser frio' tem seu lado afetivo, o Hatori também tem o dele.

Hum... N/A muito grande... Tsc tsc... Que mau começo Lady Leben... tsc tsc! XD

Ta... parei! XD  
Reviews... Pleaseeeeeee :D


End file.
